Silently Crying
by puppy-on-crack
Summary: The jets dont really know whats going in Baby John's life. They didnt see him flinch when the sang "gee officer krupke". Then someone found out. abused!Baby John. may be disturbing to some people. tough luck :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided to take a dare. Granted it was from hoolio (the second voice in my head). I originally said no, but he kept pushing me with that damn Irish accent of his! In the end I caved like the bit I am and decided to make a West Side Stories. Ever since I first watched this movie I was in love with the character Baby John. When you see him get surrounded my breathe stopped, and when he was held down and hit I couldn't stop the shudder that went through my body. Granted that makes me seem like I have a weird violence fetish (and I'm not denying anything) but right there and then I knew how he would fit into a perfect story.

I have looked to see the abused!Baby John stories, but they have done him no justice. So I'm going to try and see if I can satisfy myself with my own story. I don't know if this will be a slash story but we will see later. Oh and if you like it, you better comment. I have a meter on this thing and anyone who enjoys but doesn't comment will be getting a very angry letter and a broken window.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Baby John walked slowly o his way home. They had just gotten into a fight with the Sharks and when the police broke it up Riff suggested that they all went home. Baby john stood outside of the dilapidated building that his family's apartment resided. It took him a moment to make his feet move and enter the building.

His opened the door without a sound, hoping silently that he could make it to his room without anybody noticing. He made it all the way to his door before he heard a bottle break, causing him to flinch.

"Boy," Baby John lifted his head to look at the drunken face of his father. The alcohol soaked breathe made him gag but he didn't move. "Where were you?" A fatty, sausage like finger poked him hard in the chest.

"Outside." He answered quietly. Suddenly his shirt we yanked and his body was forced closer to his father, making his not inched from his father.

"Speak up, you little shit." Baby John swallowed harshly. He had begun to shiver against his will, but he kept his face as expressionless as possible.

"I was outside." His shirt was dropped and he didn't have enough time to catch himself, so he crumpled to the floor.

"I know that you little smart ass. I wanted to know who you were with." His face had begun to get red, making him look even more menacing.

"I was just out with the guys."

"WHAT?" Baby john's father shouted. Suddenly a hand shot out and clipped Baby john in the side of the head. "Did I not tell you to stay away from them?" He kicked out, catching Baby john in the chest when he tried to stand.

"But I-" He tried to wheezed out. The meat paw backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the side. John rubbed his jaw, which he knew would bruise.

"I DON'T WANT YOU DAMN EXCUSES." The father yelled, shaking the walls. It was then when a woman entered the room.

"What did he do?" She said, rubbing her pregnant belly. She looked down at her son on the floor.

"He was with those damn gang people again." She sniffed with and air of dignity that didn't match the filth that she wore.

"Ungrateful, spoiled, disgusting child. Make sure he learns his lesson." She left, ignoring the sad, frightened eyes that followed her. Baby john tried not to look at his father as he stood slowly. He kept his back bowed and his face facing the floor, trying to ignore what was going to happen. What always happened.

"Get in your room." Baby john entered his room, still not ready to face his father. He winced when he heard his father's next command. "Get me a belt." But instead of running or protesting, he went to his dresser and picked up one of the worn brown belts. Without looking him in the eye, he placed the future weapon into his father's hands. "Shirt off."

When the older man left Baby John finally allowed himself sob. He dragged himself to the bed and placed himself down on his stomach. He didn't bother with a shirt because that would only irritate the welts more. He sighed and thought about the Jets. He knew everyone wondered why he made it in the gang. They thought he was wimpy and weak, and as he cried here he couldn't agree more with them. He was probably only allowed there because he could take a hit. He was always taking the hits. He fell asleep to the sound of his father's drunken laughter with tears in his eyes.

When he woke, he managed to get into his white shirt. He peered down the hallway, trying to see if the path to the door was clear. Baby John sighed when the hall was clear, stepping out of his room. Again, before he made it to the door a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" The voice of his mother was gravely from years of smoking. He turned and saw her taking a drag from her cigarette. "You don't think you're going out today, do you? Because you have to stay and help with the house." She took another long breath from the burning stick.

"Mom, I . . ." Baby John searched for and excuse but found none. He just lowered his head in defeat. He would just have to apologize to the guys tomorrow.

"Now I want you to get into that kitchen and start cleaning." She pointed to the room. He went in, hoping for once it wasn't a disaster area and may be able to get out early. His hopes were dashed when he saw what waited for him. His mother had let the dishes piled up in this sink for days. The trash was overflowing onto the floor, filled with bottles and the cans that his mother made dinner from.

Baby John cleaned for five hours before everything was put away. The kitchen still looked bad, the room was abandoned for so long so many times that it always seemed permanently stained. He was placing the last for the dishes when his mother came in, lighting another cigarette. She peered around critically.

"I hope you're not done in here." She said snootily.

"But there is nothing else for me to do." Baby John said quietly, hoping that his comment didn't piss his mother off. Once again his held breathe was for nothing. She glared at him.

"Do you really think this disgusting place is clean? How ungrateful are you that you would leave a horrific mess like this to you pregnant mother! I have half a mind to tell your father."

"Please don't!"

"You have no right to tell me what I can't and can't do!" She shouted angrily. "You will learn to control your mouth boy, or there will be consequences. Now hand me your arm." Baby john cradled his left arm close to his body, not giving it to her. "Do not disobey me boy, give it to me NOW." The arm was out stretched to her.

She flipped it over to show the soft flesh on the underside. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and turned the burning end to the arm. Baby John bit his lip as to not scream and the burning nicotine seared into his skin. If his father woke up and saw him getting punished he would be in for a worse beating than what he was getting right now. Finally the last ember went out and she took the offending item off the raw, mutilated flesh. Baby john couldn't help but look at the shiny red mark that would soon scab over and join all the others on his arms. He remembered when the gang first saw them, she said they were from and accident when he was a kid. They never noticed when there were more.

"Stop crying you baby and get back to work, the living room needs cleaning and your father will wake up soon. You better have something for him to eat when he wakes up." Baby John wiped away the tears that he hadn't noticed had formed.

Silently he moved to the cupboards, pulling out a couple of cans of beans and the bag of rice. The pantry was nearly empty as usual, never fully stocked because his father could never hold a job down long enough to get them a proper meal. Quickly he stirred them together and heated them up. He heard a groan from the couch and he knew his father was waking up, along with his hangover. He placed the food on a paper plate and carried it to the room. Baby john placed it on the table and scurried away before his father's voice stopped him.

"Beer."

Back in the kitchen he grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Beer was the only thing in the fridge, the only this in this house that never ran out. Well almost never, but when it did baby John always was to blame. He opened the bottle, not caring that the sharp lid cut him a little before he walked it to his father.

"Get out of my sight."

Baby John ran to his room and shut the door quickly. Sure, he was supposed to clean the living room, but if he was there with his father it would be deadly.

Baby John had spent hours in the room, most of his life really. Before he joined the gang he would come immediately home and hole himself in this area. He only emerged when his father would drunkenly call for him to clean something up, get him a beer or to become his punching bag. Still he hated his room. He couldn't decorate it or put anything of value in there. He couldn't count the amount of times he had entered his room after school and found everything but the clothes he was wearing shredded or in pieces. So he kept everything to a minimum; a bed, a dresser and the few pairs of clothes he still had and managed to hide.

He waited for the rest of the night for either his mother or father to come in in a rage. Luckily neither of them came. He eventually fell asleep, curled in the fetal position. In his dreams he hoped that he wouldn't wake to the feelings of a fist or the burning of a cigarette, which was his mother's favorite way to punish. In his dreams he couldn't stop the tears that were always threatening him.

O~~~~~~~~~~~O

So decided to make this a chapter story. I'll be trying to write as often as I can. Hopefully I will get this done along with my other story. Hope you like it; give me suggestions if you have any. Who should find out about this horrible abuse? Hit me up :P


	2. Chapter 2

I got it! I know how I'm going to keep this going. Only problem is that I'm getting a job soon and that's a major bummer on my writing. Oh well, I'll keep trying and I will persevere! Other than that I am going through my normal fazes of insanity. You know, talking to myself, wallowing in self misery, unexplained rage, switching between personalities, and the sudden desire for Chinese food dipped in chocolate.

So anyway, this story won't be that long. I don't want to be like one of those douches who don't finish their story. Because you're like 'finish your story' and they're like 'no because I have a life and I don't need to cater the fact that you don't have one'. Then you say 'fuck you' and they say 'act your age' and you're like 'I don't wanna' and they say 'see this is why you have no friends' and you yell "It's because I'm shy and antisocial' and . . . Sorry I got a bit distracted.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I wouldn't say no to them in my bed. ;P

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Baby John managed to sneak out of the house when his father passed out early in the morning. He was dressed up in his best, which was a jacket he borrowed from Arab. He had a few hours before he needed to be at the gym so he strolled around Jets territory. When he was alone, no one gave him a second look. Most of the time people didn't even know he was part of the gang. Suddenly he heard a shout from behind him.

"Hey, Baby John. Whatcha doing out here all alone?" Snowboy came up behind him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing." Baby John slowed his step so Snowboy could catch up.

"Well you shouldn't be out here all alone. You don't know what type fish may be lurking around here." He slung an arm over Baby Johns shoulders. Baby John nodded but inside he hated what he said. Everyone in the Jets always treated him like a baby, that's why they even named him that. It made him want to shout at them, tell them that he was tougher than that. He always let it slide though, he guess it just meant they cared in some way.

"Alright."

"Thata boy!" He smacked Baby John on the back. He missed the hiss of pain and kept walking to the gym. "Come on, we can just go early and wait for the guys."

Baby John hated dancing, he hated the way his talk and lanky body never seemed graceful. Tonight was worse though because he had to avoid moving too much, or upset the welts that were finally starting to scab. Luckily his dancing skills were already infamous so when he did the mambo straight-backed and stuttered no one paid it too much mind.

He was now in front of the store with the Jets, Riff was telling them about the war council when a police car had driven out. Officer Krupke was a friend of my dads, so he immediately pointed me out. Baby John sighed when he realized that he was going to tell his father again. He put it out of mind so he could ask Riff about if the cops came back. That's when the boys started singing.

Riff sang "Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke, You gotta understand, It's just our bringin' up-ke That gets us out of hand. Our mothers all are junkies, Our fathers all are drunks." Baby John flinched here but no one noticed as usual. " Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks!"

Then the gang, except the girls and Baby John began to sing with him. "Gee, Officer Krupke, we're very upset; We never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get. We ain't no delinquents, We're misunderstood. Deep down inside us there is good! There is good, there is good, There is untapped good! Like inside, the worst of us is good!"

" That's a touchin' good story." Snowboy fake cried.

"Lemme tell it to the world!" Exclaimed Riff.

"Just tell it to the judge." And they all moved to a fake judge scene.

Riff started the song again. "Dear kindly Judge, your Honor, My parents treat me rough. With all their marijuana, They won't give me a puff. They didn't wanna have me, But somehow I was had. Leapin' lizards! That's why I'm so bad!" Baby John folded his arms into his chest when they mentioned being unwanted and Action noticed the movement.

"Right!" Said Diesel. "Officer Krupke, you're really a square; This boy don't need a judge, he needs an analyst's care! It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed. He's psychologic'ly disturbed!" He flipped on his back with a funny face, making everyone laugh.

Everyone jumped up and sang with Riff. "We're disturbed, we're disturbed, We're the most disturbed, Like we're psychologic'ly disturbed."

"In the opinion on this court, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal home." Diesel said loudly.

Riff yelled. "Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived."

Diesel said as though it was obvious. "So take him to a headshrinker."

Riff ran over to the ledge and laid down like in a couch.

"My daddy beats my mommy, My mommy clobbers me." Action glanced at Baby John again, for some reason looking for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the face darken and a had moved to the bruise he said he got falling off his bed. "My grandpa is a Commie, My grandma pushes tea. My sister wears a mustache, My brother wears a dress. Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!"

A-RAB jumped up, moving his glasses on his nose. "Yes! Officer Krupke, you're really a slob. This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job. Society's played him a terrible trick, And sociologic'ly he's sick! In my opinion, this child don't need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease!"

Riff shot up and shouted. "Hey, I got a social disease!"

A-RAB jokingly told Snowboy. "So take him to a social worker!"

Riff climbed onto Actions lap and was rubbing his hands on his face while singing, which was only a little more than shouting.

"Dear kindly social worker, They say go earn a buck. Like be a soda jerker, Which means like be a schumck. It's not I'm anti-social, I'm only anti-work. Gloryosky! That's why I'm a jerk!"

Action threw him off in fake disgust, shrieking at him in a female voice. Baby John guessed that what the horrible sound was supposed to be.

"Eek! Officer Krupke, you've done it again. This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen. It ain't just a question of misunderstood; Deep down inside him, he's no good!" He led Riff behind the gate and shut it in a mock jail before smacking his hand like he was a child.

Everyone began singing about them being no good. In the corner Baby john figured he might as well join in or look weird. So he joined in for the last chorus. They pulled Riff out of his cage and spun him around, passing him from person to person.

"The trouble is he's crazy." Diesel sung, hitting him on the head.

"The trouble is he drinks." Came A-RAB.

"The trouble is he's lazy." Action was using his lady voice again.

"The trouble is he stinks." Ice said that.

"The trouble is he's growing."A-Rab came in for a second time.

"The trouble is he's grown." Baby John finished off the part.

"Krupke, we got troubles of our own!" They all sang, throwing Riff into his arms. It was more difficult than it looked, especially with Baby Johns back which was no doubt bleeding. Finally they finished off the song with another chorus.

"Gee, Officer Krupke, We're down on our knees, 'Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease. Gee, Officer Krupke, What are we to do? Gee, Officer Krupke, Krup you!"

The war council began a little later. Baby john stood in the corner; he was still brooding over the song. He was also nervously glancing at Action. For some reason the other boy had sidled close to him. Action kept glancing at Baby John; he noticed how Baby John tried to look blasé without leaning his back on the wall. He wanted to mention something but he was supposed be paying attention. He watched Riff and Bernardo bicker over the timing of the battle. Finally it ended with an agreement of the end of the month. There was a small starring contest before everyone left.

Baby John walked away quickly, trying to get away from everyone so he didn't have to act like he cared what was going on. Suddenly a hand landed on his sore back, making him hiss lightly in pain and turn quickly. Action was behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Baby John said quickly, a little too fast to be okay.

"Your just acting a little weird today, wanted to know what's up." Action said. He tried to put his arms around Baby Johns shoulder, but the appendage was swept off quickly.

"Well nothing is up. I'm going home, I'll see you later." Baby John sped away. Action narrowed his eyes. He waited until Baby John was a distance off before he followed him. It made him feel weird, following his friend lie that, but it helped settle the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He followed until he made it outside the apartment building. He climbed the stairs after Baby John, who had not turned around because he was too busy worrying about what waited for him at home. Action watched him enter his home from the end of the hallway. HE was just about to leave when he heard a shout from the house.

"Where the hell were ya', you ungrateful swine?" A booming male voice. Action heard a thud that sounded like a body connecting to something hard. Quickly he scrambled to the fire escape on the outside of the building. He made his way to the window he was sure was Baby John's room. He kept listening to the screaming in the building, flinching at the accusations and insults that were obviously being directed at Baby John. When he made it to the window his blood ran cold as fear scurried its way through his system.

Baby John, his friend, his little brother, was being beaten harshly. He flinched when he heard the crack of the belt on skin and nearly sobbed when he saw Baby Johns face. There were tears falling from the blackened eye and he was biting his bloodied lip to keep from screaming. He wanted desperately to go in and beat the living snot out of baby John's father when he kicked John in the stomach and called him and unwanted disgrace.

Actions heart broke when he saw the person he considered family crawl in the corner and began to cry. It was a miserable silent cry. Tear just streamed down his bloody face as he hugged his knees to keep his body from trembling. Action wanted to run in and comfort him, but he didn't want to show that he had followed him home and admit that he watched with out doing anything, not like he could have anyway. He needed to tell the other guys this. They would know what to do.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

I did it! With a cliffhanger too! Tell me what you think, cuz if it's bad I'll just delete it! I haveto go because in three minutes I have to be out the door. The next chapter will be soon. There will probably be only two or three more.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'll admit I completely forgot that I even wrote this story. Sorry! I had a moment of insanity that prodded me to take time from work and search desperately for any type of confirmation and compliments. This happened to be one of those places where I could find it!

Thanks to those who review who, to my parent's disgust, tore me away from my homework to keep on writing.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Maria wouldn't be the main character!

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O  
>Action tossed and turned in bed, tangling his limbs in an impossible mess. Action was planning what he would say. How do you bring something like this up? Would Baby John be okay with him telling the others? He stared at the clock and sighed as the numbers ticked to five o'clock. He tossed his covers off and got dressed as quickly as he could. Action walked past the kitchen, only stopping to grab an apple and kiss his mother on the cheek.<p>

"I'm going out with the guys again today." He took a bite out of the fruit.

"Alright dear, be safe." His mother looked up from her cooking with a smile.

Action practically ran out of the front door. Without a thought he followed he feet to the playground that they met at every day. He leaned against the fence, chewing thoughtfully. He had no idea how to bring it up to the others.

"Action? What are you doing here so early?" Riff walked up, followed by Tiger and Snowboy. Action looked up, startled. The rest of the guys convened and they all looked shocked at Action. The normally happy, shining eyes were sunken and dull. His expression was deadly serious and that was scarier than any cop or any upcoming rumble.

"Action what's wrong?" Riff asked, slinging his arm over Actions shoulder. No matter how he acted Riff always tried to take care of his gang. The others chimed in with word of comfort and inquiry.

"Nothing's wrong with me." His voice a solemn. The boys glanced at each other and back up at Riff. Riff moved in front of Action and stared into his eyes.

"Then what is going on?"

"Its Baby John." The statement sent a flurry of emotion and titters through the group. Riff gripped Actions shirt and pressed him into the fence harshly. They didn't notice the eyes of everyone around them, who thought they were looking at an inter-gang fight for power.

"What happened to Baby John?" Riff growled, his protectiveness over his weakest and youngest member and brother. Action pushed him back and stepped away. He finally raised his head and his eyes were burning.

"It's not WHAT happened to Baby John. Its WHATS BEEN HAPPENING to Baby John!" He spoke harshly. The gang stared at the anger that they had never truly seen from action. Aggression they were used to but the pure unadulterated malice was new.

"What. Is. It?" Riff growled again. The suspicious way Action was acting was raising his hackles.

"Do you remember last night when we were singing about officer Krupke?" Action inquired, nods answered his question. "Well I noticed that Baby John was acting strange. He was way too quiet and he was acting like he was in pain. So every time you guys mentioned abusive parents he would flinch and looked like he was going to cry." He paused here. Everyone around him was beginning to look worried.

"Well when we were going home I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just got defensive and practically ran away. I thought I would see what's going on so I followed him."

"Yeah?"

"Guys Baby John is getting abused." Action said quickly, like he was making and angry confession.

"_What?"_ A-Rab exclaimed.

"It's true! I saw him getting beaten by his father. The man whipped him with his _belt_! I saw the scars, it wasn't the first time. And none of that joking stuff about our daddies hitting us. His father is a mean S.O.B." Action said, letting his head fall into his hands.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Riff said, pushing Action and making him stumble. "Why didn't you help him?"

"HOW COULD I?" Action screeched. "Don't you think I wanted to? How would it help if I broke into his house and tried to stop his drunken father's rampage? I would get arrested and he would get beaten worse! Don't you think it was torture for me to watch my friend, my little brother, get beaten til he cried and not be able to do anything?" He was screaming but there were a few tears in the speech.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Action." Riff said. He looked around at the rest of his gang. There were various states of emotion. Everyone looked angry but there was also regret, depression and flickers of disgust. "What do we do?"

"We get him out of there! Any way we can, even if it means going to the cops." A-Rab yelled. The rest cheered with him.

"Good thinking buddy boy! But first we gotta get him to admit that there is something wrong." He turned to Iceman. "Hey, do your folks still have that camera?"

"Yeah," Iceman shrugged.

"Good! Then run home and get it. Bring it back before Baby John gets back. That way we can have evidence that he is hurt." Riff said.

"Don't worry, he won't be here for a while from what I saw." Action said. He finally smiled, glad that everyone was as caring and angry as he hoped they would be.

"Yes! Then after we get pictures we go to his house and mess up his dad." A-Rab said.

"No! We aint gonna get it in with his father. We are going to take the photos to the police and let them handle it." Riff said quickly. "First though we need to find Bernardo and the Sharks."

"Why?" Shouted Tiger.

"Cus we aren't going to rumble when one of our own has problems. We are going to cal it off, regardless of whether they make fun of us, alright?" He looked at the group and waited for each of them to nod. "Good! Let me, Action, and Iceman go to the sharks. The rest sit tight a=for us to come back and if you see Baby John don't say anything."

"Alright Daddy-o!"

"Follow me." Riff said, and Action and Iceman did. Quitely they made their way into Shark territory. All of them in their own thoughts.

"Well look what we have here. A couple of Jets who have seemed to lose their way." Bernardo sneered.

"Quiet Bernardo, we are just here to talk." Riff said, hands up in surrender.

"Then talk."

"We are calling off the Rumble." Riff stated. The Sharks, who had quickly circled them all jeered.

"What? Are you afraid that we would beat you?" Bernardo chided.

"No, we just have bigger problems to deal with before we fight." Action said stubbornly.

"Really? And what would that be?" Chino asked mockingly.

"Not that it is any of your business, but it seems that one of mine has a problem that needs immediate attention. So if you would kindly let us go, we will not fight you until it is fixed." Riff said, trying to brush past Bernardo. Bernardo caught his shoulder.

"We won't let you leave until you tell us what the problem is. Or are you chicken and too prideful to admit it?" Riff turned around and glared at the Puerto Rican man.

"We aint got tell you anything but I will say this. My men are more important to me than my pride. If I was too prideful I would ignore the fact that someone I cared about was hurt and still fight you. Instead I am going to let you think whatever you want while I go and help the person who needs it. Back off." Riff stormed away. Quickly Action and Iceman followed him, leaving the sharks stunned.

"Damn Sharks!" Riff mumbled. We were walking back to the playground.

"What if the Sharks won't back down?" Action asked.

"It don't matter. We won't go anywhere near that place. If they try anything everyone is to run away. Damn our reputation!" Riff yelled passionately. There was a stunned silence as people on the street watched the well known gang leader throw what looked like a tantrum.

"You really are about him don't you?" Action said softly. Riff nodded with his head hung. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"He's part of the gang. He's family."

"Saved your life too!" Iceman joined in.

"He saved all of us! Riff, you'd be dead, and the rest of us would be in jail!" Action stated, staring at the sky as he wallowed in the less than happy memory.

They walked in silence until they got back to the gang. The mood had lightened as Tiger showed off his families camera. They laughed and joked, smiling as one did when you knew you were on top of the totem pole. Riff cleared his throat. As they turned the mood darkened and the other kids on the playground left, such serious faces were a bad thing to them.

"Did the sharks agree to ending it?" A-tab piped up.

"Nah, but that doesn't matter. If we ain't there to fight, they can't have a rumble." Riff shrugged.

"So what's the plan daddy-o?"

"Well it seems Baby John isnt coming today. We will sit tight until tomorrow. Let's meet in the garage. We will get him to admit it and let us take the photos, right? Then we go to the cops. Bing, bang, zoom! His father is in jail and we go back to hitting the pavement." Everyone smiled and cheered, except Action. It wasn't that he was unhappy, he just wasn't sure that Baby John would willingly admit to the abuse. Especially when he would have to admit to spying.

"Also!" Riff spoke over the noise. "We are not going to fight the Sharks for the time being." He raised his hands in a motion to silence the complaints. "If they confront you, you will run away. Remember, this is not about pride. It's about one of our own needing help." Everyone nodded. Action, who was still in thought turned to walk away.

"I'm going home. My mom wants me to help her put up a door." He waved over his shoulder and left, shoulders slumped like he was carrying the weight of the world.

O~~~~~~~O

I did it! Wahoo! Took me hours but I finally managed to wrestle myself into writing this chapter. Now there is only two chapters left. One where they confront Baby John and the other is the court scene. Might get a little traumatic later but I'm okay with that if you are! Keep reviewing. Turns out the reviews are the only type of food you can eat constantly and never gain any weight! Love you all more than I could ever express (that is still within the boundaries of the law)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I'll admit to abandoning this story for quite a while. Between moving, school, deaths and injuries it has been hard for me to sit down and write. Then every time that I was writing it just never happened to be this story. So all I can do is off and apology and hope that you will accept it. Now I have been out of the writing scene for a little while so this chapter is not going to be my best. Not by a long shot. Even when I knew what I wanted to write I had no ideas about this chapter.

Without further ado, I begin the second to last chapter.

O~~~~~~~O

It took two days for Baby John to come stumbling out of his house, looking like death warmed over and limping fiercely. A-rab, who had been stationed down the corner, bolted as soon as he saw the blonde hair. He came skidding to a stop in front of Riff.

"Baby John is on his way. Boy oh boy, he looks bad." He panted out. The air around the boys grew thick and heavy as tension rose and so did anger. There were many things about being in a gang. One of your own being hurt was not taken easily. Usually it was a problem easily fixed, clobbering the boy who was in the opposing gang. This was different though. This was Baby John, the little brother, who was not getting attack by another gang. His enemy was his family. That fell hard on all the shoulders that stood in the basketball court.

By the time Baby John showed up the entire park had cleared of every one not in the gang. Not that the Jets had anything directly to do with that. However, when a well known gang sits for thirty minutes in complete silence, festering in its anger, you would bugger off too.

"Hey guys!" Baby John ran over, breaking the tension a little bit. "Sorry I'm late; a shark caught me on the way here. Shot me a good one." He gestured to his black eye. Action resisted the urge to snort.

"Then we'll have to go fishing and beat him up for ya', ey Baby John?" Snowboy crowed. The guys laughed, easily falling into the guise that they did not know where it had come from. They all subtlety glanced over Baby John. It was easy to spot the evidence now they knew what they were looking for. Baby Johns arms were too thin, sickly thin, and covered in bruises and scars. He held his shoulders stiff as if they were sore. He favored his left leg, but if Action hadn't told them that his right had been kicked out from under him by his father no one would have noticed. Riff growled lightly, causing everyone to look up in surprise.

" Everybody let's get to the garage. We got business to discuss." With a flick of his head Riff lead everyone to the garage. All the headlights were turned on and the boys sat in the circle of light while Riff perched on a hood.

"Is this about the rumble?" Baby John asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Rumbles canceled." Baby John was the only one who gasped at the news. He looked around for other surprised faces, only finding sad expressions shadowed by the glare of the head lights.

"Why?" He asked, since no one else was going to. Riff stared right at him, his blue eyes darkening in a scary way.

"Because we have a problem in the gang." There was a hush. A nervous energy filled the room. They had not discussed how they were going to bring it up. Ideas had been brought up and summarily thrown out. It seemed that Riff had some sort of idea what to do.

"A problem?" Again it was Baby John who spoke up.

"Fella's. . . we've been brothers for a long time, 'aven't we?" Riff turned to the rest of the group. There was a strong murmur of approval from the group.

"And as brothers we made a lot of promises to each other. We take care of each other! We beat the snot out of anyone who hurts our own! We TRUST each other!" Here they all yelled, vocal agreements.

"SO! So . . . when one of our own_ lies _to us. When one of our own will not let us protect them, even though they know we would. . . That's when we have a problem." His voice turned to a deadly whisper as it scanned over his gang. His eyes fell on Baby John again. He noticed that the boy had gone pale, well, paler than usual. It made the bruise around his eye seem darker which only enraged Riff. He admitted to himself that he was angry about his earlier statement to not go rough up Baby John's dad. HE wanted to kill him.

"This problem can be fixed." Riff pulled in a deep breath and continued, speaking over the heavy silence in the room. "If the person who has been lying stands up and tells the truth we can fix this. . . If not, I will force the person to admit it. We are a brotherhood. A _pack_. We protect our own and heal those who are hurt. There is safety in our ranks as well as comfort."

Baby John stared around the room. It had almost seemed like Riff was talking about him. It was impossible though, no one knew. They couldn't know. Still, when Baby John looked around he noticed that every pair of eyes was on him. Some were sad, some angry. Instantly he felt nauseous. They knew something. Not all, they couldn't have known all. But they knew and that was dangerous. He had to run.

Baby John bolted to the door but it was blocked by Action. Action gripped his arm awkwardly, a little too high, just above the bruised marks his father had left the night before. When Baby John realized this he looked into Actions sad, angry eyes and realized just who had found out.

"Please. . . Please just let me leave." Baby John whispered, on the verge of tears. Action silently pulled him into a hug. He kept his arms light around Baby Johns back but he did not let go.

"We want to help you, Baby John." Action whispered back.

"You can't."

"Of course we can. We're Jets! We can do anything we want." Was the immediate reply. When they both turned around the entire gang was on their feet, with Riff standing in the front.

"Why didn't you tell us Baby John?" Riff asked quietly.

"I didn't think you could help or even care." Baby John shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled.

"Of course we would care!" A-rab yelled. HE moved to step forward but Riff but his arm out to stop him. "How could you say that we wouldn't care?!"

"Well no one has cared before this." Baby John finally looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Even if you did there is nothing you can do. My dad is friends with all the police men and my mother is pregnant. Even if we told someone and they believed you, there is nothing that would be done."

"So you just gave up hope?" Iceman asked quietly. Baby John raised his arms in a hopeless motion.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? I figured that I would just wait until I was eighteen and could move out. It's only a year away." He answered.

"You could have come to us!" Tiger said angrily. "Any one of us would have helped you." There was a murmur of agreement from those around him.

"You couldn't have! There is nothing you, or anyone else, could do!"

"Even if we couldn't have gotten you out of the house we could have healed your wounds." Riff said a little harshly, which he immediately regretted when Baby John flinched.

"They never hit me that seriously." Baby John denied.

"Then show us you back. Or maybe your arms?" Action offered. Baby John shook his head and tried to step back, but Action grabbed his arm. Pushing up the sleeve showed the nasty cigarette burns. Some of them were large and nasty looking where the wound had become infected or scratched at. There were a lot. More than they had suspected.

"See, it's not that bad."

"Not bad? Baby John! These are terrible! Anyone would be sent to prison for years if they were just thought of doin' such a thing." Riff exhaled. There was a single thought that went through the entire group: They're Baby John was broken.

"Baby John we are going to help you whether you agree with it or not." Riff said. "Iceman's mom is a lawyer. She specializes in these types of cases. Even if they won't listen to us, they will listen to her and the pictures."

"Pictures?!" Baby John yelped.

"We are going to collect proof. That way there is no way that they can ignore us. It will be proof, evidence they can't refute. Even if they say it is gang scars we can bully the Sharks into testify for you. This will not go unpunished."

"You would do that?" Baby John asked in wonder. "You would go to the Sharks for me?"

""We would go to the cops themselves!"

"To the president!"

"To the moon!"

"And how would you do that? Mr. "I-can-barely-drive-a-bicycle"." Tiger jeered at A-rab's crazy suggestion. The gang laughed, and so did Baby John. Wiping tears from his eyes Baby John laughed for the first time in days. Everyone around him was smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you. Even if this doesn't work, its good knowing you guys care." A couple guys patted him on the back and pushed him into the middle of the group. Then for the first time in Jets history there was a group hug.

"We are the Jets. We care every person in our gang like our own families… sometimes more than our own families." There was a yell of agreement before the circle broke.

"Now!" Riff clapped his hands, rubbing them together slightly. "We get started. Baby John we have a camera, we are going to take as many photos as we can. So many that even the screw-ups on the coppers office can't lose them. Iceman! You, me, tiger and A-rab are gonna go talk to your mother. Find out what everything we need to get a trail. Whatever proof we are going to need. Everyone needs to be on hand now. No getting into it with other gangs or doing anything that'd getcha' grounded!" Riff swept his arms out in a dismissive motion.

There was a flurry of motion as each person went separate directions to help. In the middle of this crazy dance in the garage Baby John stood still, wiping away tears but smiling the entire time.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

There is going to be one more chapter and I promise to get it done in the next 6 months. No guarantee though. Still, I do want to finish this story and I will. This chapter was a little bit shorter. Sorry.


End file.
